plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 August 2016
11:24 Ugh, 11:24 hecko snap 11:24 I am now rocket 11:24 in case you couldn't tell 11:29 Lagged 11:29 Anyway 11:29 I hate EA 11:34 Oh wait.... 11:34 Everyone died... 11:35 I'm probably gonna save up for the 2k multipack 11:36 hecko 11:38 aye wikiboy 11:40 Supbcks 11:40 Who hates EA? 11:46 Supback 11:46 And I don't hate EA 11:46 Well 11:46 Some users like Mystery King hated it. 11:47 They put out unfinished games, don't they? 11:48 Hi 11:48 @AWB 11:48 Ughh...... 11:48 what the hell do you want 11:49 Anyways 11:49 @AWB 11:49 Just a little question 11:49 Ye? 11:50 Am I able to use sliders in my userpage? 11:50 @Powerboyj roblox 11:50 Well, not all of those games 11:50 Foxtail Firepaw does it too 11:50 @TCF 11:50 Hmm...I never tried that before. 11:50 But, I think its possible. 11:50 I thought its against the rules 11:51 But FF uses sliders on the PVZCC Wiki 11:51 Oh... 11:51 FFF* 11:51 Not in this wiki. 11:51 I mean, on his userpage 11:51 So I thought maybe use sliders on my userpage for a while. 11:52 Well, on the PvZCC wiki, he better remove it. 11:52 http://prntscr.com/c5riap 11:52 But for you, in this wiki, it's allowed. 11:52 Something like this 11:53 Oh if he uses sliders 11:53 FFF is a contentmod 11:53 Cool face, though. 11:55 its just a image that's associated with my frequent "oh oks" 11:56 Oh, I see... 11:56 oh ok 11:58 Im looking at heavy weapon 11:59 That character design looks terrible. 11:59 Yay 11:59 @Powerboyj roblox 11:59 Why? 11:59 For the shooter 11:59 It looks lazy. 12:00 Well, he is on the Defense Class, after all. 12:00 Where are his freaking eyes? 12:00 Strong with a High Health and slow. 12:01 What? 12:01 I ment the peashooter on the lawnmower. 12:02 Heavy? 12:03 I meant heavy weapon on PVZ. 12:03 the minigame 12:04 Oh 12:04 You've never heard of it? 12:04 Well, I'm neutral to that. 12:04 AWikiBoy 12:05 And I thought you mean that class from TF2. 12:05 did I get kicked? 12:05 Meh? 12:05 @InsertSun 12:05 You did 12:05 (indifferent) I didn't see... 12:05 uh 12:05 Because his name is "Heavy Weapons Guy". 12:05 Invite link pls 12:05 go to notices 12:05 and copy it for me] 12:05 thanks 12:06 Wait. Kicked out of chat or discord? 12:06 I wasn't paying attention 12:06 Kicked out on Discord 12:06 you got the boot 12:06 because xp startup sound 12:06 For using Ear R4ting music 12:06 brb, breakfast 12:06 Okay 12:06 invite me back 12:06 I won't do i :p 12:06 it 12:07 Uhh.. Wikiboy? 12:07 Its 8:07... 12:08 Murabito 12:08 wut 12:08 uh 12:08 wut 12:08 Invite link? 12:09 please. 12:09 if you won't play ear rapes anymore 12:09 ok 12:09 Guys 12:09 You should see the opposes for the discord on main page poll 12:12 brb 12:13 eh 12:13 ik 12:13 idk 12:14 So.. Uhh 12:14 Who hates EA? 12:26 Vote here pls 12:26 Thread:710198#15 12:27 Hi! 12:28 Ranked is Green Shadow after Green Shadow (facedesk) 12:28 Can people vote here? 12:28 Thread:710198 12:41 this dude says grass knucks sux 12:41 CAVIA 12:41 what do I do 12:41 Maybe he does.. 12:45 Some of my starting hands have been crap. 12:45 Hi! 12:52 Just rekt a rank 41 Smash. 12:56 these people say plants >>> zombies 12:58 Supback 12:59 Forum people 12:59 Only in forum will you find people defending hax 01:00 Rekt another Smash with Berrydow. 01:01 Do those people even play the fucking game 01:01 They're just biased because hax charges work in their favor most of the time. 01:01 aka they're noobs 01:02 ^ That can be true 01:02 Hax always favor the noobs 01:02 Per Cavia too 01:04 Just like people defend certain cards because they're in their favorite deck 01:08 and often those forum guys will just ignore whatever I type 01:08 fuking noobs 01:08 Is there even a good thing about instablocks? It's, like, OBJECTIVELY bad. 01:09 uh, it allows noobs to win 01:09 Also, I like how they specifically asked what we think about instablocks in the survey. 01:09 Which is like, most of the forum people? 01:10 Imagine a player losing a tournament final due to hax charge. 01:10 *because of 01:11 Feels like there is a rift between forum people and chat people or something 01:12 I swear the forum dudes think the chat people are tryhards who can't accept "fun" and "good luck" 01:12 If I were a tryhard, I'd just play Mirror-Knight all day. 01:13 And auto-concede against Heartied at high rank. 01:13 *Hearties 01:16 Here's my view 01:16 "it's just a game, u don't need to be salty about it" 01:16 says everyone when they're winning 01:17 "hax is a fair part of the game because it benefits everyone" 01:17 says everyone when they're benefiting from it when their enemies are eating shit due to getting constant 1 bar 01:18 Confirmation bias in a way. 01:19 Same with "power flower and strikethrough are so unbalanced, they should really nerf it" after they lose to it. 01:19 So the forum noobs hate power flower and love hax 01:21 People like Crazy also hate every destroy trick because "it's not fun to have your big plant/zombie destroyed" and "all of them should cost 2 more sun/brains" 11:39 No 11:40 Alright, it's working 11:43 SnappyDragon PM 11:43 I'll code it to this wiki's preference, goodbye for now 11:44 ok 11:44 I am Snappy-Bot m8 11:50 k 11:59 Hi 11:59 o/ 11:59 Yo o/ 12:06 Hi 12:06 hi 12:06 O nice 12:06 Okay so I updated the code 12:07 It won't swear anymore 12:07 ..probably.. can't gurantee it 100% won't swear but I 12:07 tried8 12:07 12:07 What is the code? 12:08 User:PearlescentBot/core.javascript 12:08 There 12:08 That is her core 12:08 Lemme see if she'll turn on in this wiki 12:08 Hi! 12:09 !on 12:09 Apparently not.. 12:09 Let me see if I can see why she isn't working 12:10 Is this the placeholder chat bot? 12:10 bot? 12:11 Yeah 12:11 I found out why 12:11 I didn't implement her script lol 12:11 Just created a page for it 12:11 ... 12:11 ok 12:12 this is our bot yeah 12:12 !on 12:12 But I remember we agreed on a plant bot 12:12 doesnt the bot need refresh 12:12 Yes I am 12:12 I'm just testing it to make sure she works 12:12 This name looks nothing like a plant 12:12 ok 12:12 ... 12:12 Iama 12:12 what do you guys think about he is back? 12:12 the name will be Solarflower 12:12 ... 12:12 it's being done 12:13 Oh 12:13 So this bot will be renamed to that afterwards? 12:13 ..no, I am not renaming my precious PearlBot after that, merely changing the display of the name on chat and the wiki itself 12:13 Ok 12:14 PearlBot will soon appear as SolarPower on the wiki and chat 12:14 The avatar will change too 12:14 So the script you're making is for chat bot 12:14 Ah 12:15 NO 12:15 Solarflower 12:15 SolarFlower with lowercase F 12:16 @rob 12:16 Solarflower 12:16 Correct? 12:17 hi 12:17 Hi 12:17 yeo 12:17 yep 12:18 !on 12:18 !onpearl 12:18 damn why 12:18 Wait 12:18 I think you are using the wrong account to test it 12:19 hmm 12:19 !on 12:20 !seen Wckd 12:22 rob what happened 12:23 idek 12:23 The code works on the other wiki 12:23 You got the script page? 12:23 ye 12:23 u got the css set up 12:23 css/js wutever 12:24 yea 12:24 hmm 12:24 why ain' it workin' 12:24 !on 12:24 I don't know, either the code needs some time to work or I have to reprogram it 12:24 Like fully 12:25 hmm 12:25 option #1 seems unlikely 12:25 option #2 will take forever 12:25 :0 12:25 hi 12:25 hi copper 12:25 hi 12:26 icd 12:26 idea 12:26 !on 12:26 Who are you 12:26 u could program a few few basic programs> 12:26 !onpearl 12:26 like 12:26 !hi 12:26 Hm 12:26 !log 12:26 !on !off !miss !tell !seen !logs 12:26 !log 12:26 kk sure 12:27 and what else can sapphirebot do 12:27 hold on 12:27 I'm so sorry... 12:27 Who is this bot 12:27 !leave works though 12:27 Yeah? 12:27 lol 12:28 Nothing else works rip 12:28 !on 12:28 Dang 12:28 I made her leave rip 12:28 I'll figure out a way for her to work 12:28 okai 12:28 so 12:28 basic commands 12:28 But for now, she's ded 12:28 Yes 12:28 Snappy 12:28 WHo is this person 12:28 yea TCF 12:28 You could bring her back 12:28 It's my bot 12:28 Botter 12:28 ok then 12:28 What if she ends up breaking chat 12:28 :T 12:29 hm 12:29 I think the name something101 changed his profile pic because people might think he's related to copper freddy 12:29 ok 12:29 rob 12:29 those commands right 12:30 Yes 12:31 You said you don't care if she swears right? 12:31 as long as it's not directed at another user 12:31 Yeah 12:31 (agave) ! 12:32 Firebloom Queen tmr 12:32 OH YISS 12:32 12:32 Uh so one of my !hi commands make her say I'm a bitch , is that okay? 12:32 idk 12:32 For everyone else it's "Hai there, "username" 12:32 If it says this "Sup bitches" 12:32 no 12:32 Ye it won't 12:32 okie it works then 12:35 de 12:32 Firebloom Queen tmr 12:32 OH YISS 12:32 12:32 Uh so one of my !hi commands make her say I'm a bitch , is that okay? 12:32 idk 12:32 For everyone else it's "Hai there, "username" 12:32 If it says this "Sup bitches" 12:32 no 12:32 Ye it won't 12:32 okie it works then 12:35 de 01:13 Hai o/ 01:13 @Robyn You stole my greeting sentence! 01:13 I GOT DA MEGA QUST! 01:13 OMG 01:13 Congrat EP 01:14 After the years living without it 01:14 ;-; 01:14 There is a MEGA-QUEST half a month 01:14 ok 01:14 Dung got 2 01:14 and xenons got 3 once ;-; 01:15 I got 2 01:15 how ;-; 01:15 He got 2 today 01:15 WOT 01:15 Twice a day 01:15 yup 01:15 And someone got 8 a day 01:17 I am winning my chat mod thread. 01:17 Yeah. 01:17 @EP what> 01:17 ? 01:17 You won? 01:17 What 8 a day 01:17 @PL 01:17 Nor yet 01:17 MEGA-QUEST 01:18 oh PvZH? 01:18 Yes 01:18 NVM then 01:18 so lucky 01:18 I have 1200 gems now :V 01:18 Saving for a super mega multipack 01:18 (troll) 01:18 Need to spam troll face 01:19 hive nitro 01:19 I don't get it 01:19 Do you allow me to spam troll face 01:19 Hai o/ 01:19 Hi 01:19 What is wrong with "shut up" 01:19 @EP Is my text readable? And Iam too? 01:19 YESH 01:20 What 's wrong with "h" 01:20 Yesh? 01:20 @EP what about shut up 01:21 What is wrong about it 01:21 Regarding my chat mod thread? 01:21 Yea 01:21 Oh, rigt 01:21 Did you witness that incident? 01:22 If u haven't... 01:22 About Zambiealex 's thread 01:22 @EP So basically 01:22 Whenever someone Opposes because of his thread derailing 01:22 He always says that he's going for something about mainspace, so it won't be valid 01:23 @EP dont let go (copper) made a grammar mistake. (do with determiner i think? IDK... like the a and an thing) I corrected him... the 01:23 But you know, staff members need to have orderly behavior 01:23 then 01:23 No matter which part of the wiki 01:23 he called me a bitch, a fucker and all sorts of stuff 01:23 So, I just stayed calm and remained my composure 01:23 And all I said was 'shut up' 01:23 PPM WHAT 01:23 And TULO actually nitpicks at that? 01:23 WHO DID 01:23 @Snappy what 01:24 Dont let go remember that incident 01:24 Oh 01:24 ... 01:24 O.O 01:24 @EP Why doesn't TULO think about the fact that I remained my composure despite the vulgarities? 01:24 Why doesn't he think about how I didn't shoot more vulgarities at him? 01:24 /exlode 01:25 Cuz that's TULO 01:25 Why doesn't he think.... NVM. 01:25 Fudddggge 01:25 Hack sun 01:25 That is just sad. 01:25 In PvZH 01:25 HOW DARE YOU 01:25 YOU WILL BE BANNED FOR THIS PPM 01:25 They are cheating 01:25 (oh) 01:26 kek 01:26 @EP wat 01:26 what did i do 01:26 You said "do" 01:26 You said tulo doesn't think 01:26 (wat) 01:26 That's a joke btw 01:26 I am aware @EP 01:26 I am playing along 01:26 Or else I would have been damn serious 01:27 hi 01:28 GUYS! I SAID TULO DOESN'T THINK! 01:28 ACCIDENTALLY 01:28 hi 01:28 hulo 01:29 Hi 01:34 /toggle 01:35 ded 01:35 it is dead :( 01:36 ... 01:36 Yup 01:37 @EP Can you check the length of my latest ban? 01:37 Electric Plants ........ 01:38 Need a decision so.... 01:39 No bans 01:39 NO? 01:39 I thought iI got one from Peachy? 01:39 nope 01:40 Are you serious? 01:40 I got one underage ban 01:40 Hi 01:40 hi 01:41 Hai o/ 01:41 Why did you get back Rollback rights? 01:41 I need them 01:41 kthen 01:41 Yeah 01:42 Ded? 01:42 Hi Nitro 01:42 Is it not dead 01:43 Does underage ban affect my rights to be a mods? 01:43 What the actual fuck 01:43 HUNGARIANS BEAT BRAZILLIANS 01:43 IN WATER POLO 01:43 ON OLYMPICS 01:43 LOL 01:44 Wait a minute... Oh damn, Olympics 's contents show when I am asleep.. 01:44 Also, Hungarry hosted the 2014 European Water Polo Championship! 01:44 That is the reason 01:45 https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/c/c3/2014_Men%27s_European_Water_Polo_Championship.png 01:45 Weird mascot. 01:45 Wow, Team Mascot Imp oops not Frog confirmed 01:46 Team Mascot Frog confirmed 01:46 Like Team Mascot Imp 01:47 yea 01:48 That also meansű 01:48 Hungarian Zombeis confirmed :o DDD˘˘˘˘ 01:49 This means that 01:53 Snyppa 2016 08 15